Push In The Right Direction
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Raul likes Mathilda, Mathilda likes Raul. There's only one problem, the two are completely afraid to admit that one likes the other. Will that all changes when Miguel steps in? Raul/Mathilda


Hey everybody, I'm back and and in action for 2013! I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Years.

This oneshot I don't think is really me at my best, but I've been slacking off since my last update literally had to force myself to get this finish. And what better way to start writing for the new year than with a cute pairing. It's Raul x Mathilda. If you don't like them together, you always have the option not to read it

* * *

"Hehehe" Mathilda giggled as she leant casually backwards on the Brunswick green sofa, laughing at another one of Raul's funny anecdotes. She continued her fit of giggles until she had left herself gasping for air, all the while, Raul just casually watched her laughing with interest as the pinkette began to speak once more. "Your a really funny guy, you know that right?"

"Really?" Raul began to question Mathilda with a bemused look upon his face, still trying to process what she had just complimented him on. "I don't normally tend to think of myself as that funny, I just tend to say a lot of stupid things"

"No no, they're really funny. Did you also know that your really cute when you debate about yourself?" as soon as that reply had left her mouth, Mathilda smacked her hand hard across her lips to prevent herself from saying more, and embarrassing herself further. After an awkward silence filled the air, Mathilda hesitantly stood up. "I'm gonna go in the kitchen and make some hot chocolate, you want some?" she perked up, smiling softly as a tint of pink stained her cheeks. Raul only nodded as she walked into the direction of where the kitchen was.

Raul slouched down slightly on the sofa, sighing thoughtfully about what had just transpired. Since he'd met her at the world championships the year before, he'd instantly been in love with her. Her smile, her hair, her cuteness, her everything. To Raul, she was perfect, no one could ever replace her in his heart. The only thing that stopped him was his cowardice, he and Julia would have long talks every evening just to try and get Raul out of his shell of sorts. There were a few successes here and there, but they just did not formulate into anything significant for poor Raul.

Enter Miguel...

Whenever Raul and Mathilda interacted with each other, Miguel was watching closely as he expected something to happen between the two sooner or later. He knew they were tailor made for each other, but he just could believe how scared Raul was of going for it. He just watched this spectacle that had just transpired from the hallway and began to slowly shake his head in disbelief.

The time for action was now.

"Raul, what are you doing man?" Miguel just groaned as he slowly trudged into the living room and sat down opposite Raul. "You totally had a chance to get with her and you nearly blew it!"

"I-I'm sorry man" Raul stuttered and stammered, feeling slightly scared at this sudden confrontation that was just occurring.

"Well sorry just doesn't cut it dude, you need to march into that kitchen and tell her how you feel, if you don't, your gonna lose her, Raul"

Raul felt the sudden need to protest, but his point was effectively shut down by Miguel's comments. He had to be a man, step up to the plate and tell Mathilda how he felt. Slowly getting to a vertical base, Raul began to trudge his way towards the kitchen. He began to feel the heat intense on his cheeks as he stepped closer and closer to Mathilda, who then turned around.

"Ack!" Mathilda panicked, causing the mugs of hot chocolate to slip from her grasp. But within mere moments, Raul effortlessly caught them before they hit the ground without spilling a single drop.

"S-sorry about that Mathilda" came Raul's meek sounding voice as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, waiting for Mathilda to speak.

"Hehe, it's alright. That was a good catch too, not one drop spilled" Mathilda smiled, glancing down at the still spotless floor then back at Raul, who looked like he was waiting for some important news. "You know, I have a confession to make to you Raul. I-" Mathilda then suddenly froze, she just couldn't get the words out, fear had seemingly taken a hold of her. Then out of nowhere, Raul finished the rest of her sentence

"Love you?" Raul stated, straight face never cracking once during the sentence. Due to fear, Mathilda only nodded vigorously instead of speaking. "I love you too, Mathilda"

"R-really?" Mathilda began to stammer, seemingly tripping herself up with her own words. "You love me too? Thank you, Raul!" Mathilda shouted, rushing forward to wrap her arms around him with warmth and sweetness. Raul knew he could not hug back, due to having two mugs in his hand. He then lent forward and placed the two mugs on the kitchen side, almost bending Mathilda back as well. She now had her cocked up looking at him, before Raul closed his eyes and gently kissed her.

Standing in the doorway was a happy Miguel, as he watched the now kissing couple he thought...

"My work here, is done"

* * *

And that concludes my first oneshot of the year

Until next time everybody! ^_^


End file.
